Flash-Flood
Flash-Flood is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Orcinusam from the moon Gustantorcha. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Flash-Flood is an amorphous being purely constructed out of a bio-organic fluid, with a consistency and appearance identical to that of water. Able to reflect light from its watery form, Flash-Flood can essentially perform a pseudo form of shape-shifting, able to take the form of an anthropomorphic killer whale, completely with a pointed snout, dorsal fin emerging from the middle of his back, and a long, two-finned tail, having smooth bright-teal-blue skin with aquamarine-blue highlights, including Flash-Flood's chest, abdomen, lower-face, the front of his neck, and the underside of both his lower jaw and tail. Flash-Flood features five fingers and four toes on each hand and foot, while the Omnitrix symbol is located on his right pectoral muscle. Flash-Flood features an optional outfit that would be present if used in the Ben 10 canon by Ben, consisting of a green-and-black, two-piece, sleeveless jumpsuit, completed with the green and black coloration having swirl-like patterns to go along with Flash-Flood's aquatic theme, an almost bikini-like top, empathizing a feminine nature with Flash-Flood, and a pair of shorts down to Flash-Flood's knees, with openings in the back to reveal Flash-Flood's dorsal fin and tail. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis/Hydrogenesis: Flash-Flood's primary ability is manipulation over his watery physiology, able to blast jets, streams, and even orb-shaped projectiles from his arms. Flash-Flood's hydrokinesis are powerful enough to rapidly dowse and extinguish out-of-control fires and send opponents flying back upon being struck with focused beams fired by Flash-Flood. * Hydro/Water Absorption: Flash-Flood is able to absorb water from any source, through physical content and through any part of his body. * Size Alteration: The more water Flash-Flood absorbs, the larger his watery form becomes, growing bigger, taller, and his body gaining a puffy, bloated appearance as a result. The more fluid absorbed, the more Flash-Flood's hydrokinetic abilities and strength increase in power. * Hydrokinetic Regeneration: Alternatively, Flash-Flood can regenerate lost body mass by absorbing water. Hydrokinetic Shapeshifting: Flash-Flood is able to pseudo-"shape-shift" to a very limited extent, gaining his signature anthropomorphic orca-like form. An absence of any present light will reveal Flash Flood's watery form underneath, slightly transparent and in the perfect shape of Flash-Flood's orca form. * Light Reflection: Flash-Flood's ability to shape-shift is a result of Flash-Flood reflecting light off of his watery form. * Elasticity/Plasticity/Elongation/Compression: Due to Flash-Flood's amorphous physiology, Flash-Flood is able to morph, stretch, and compress his form, even as his killer whale-resembling form. * Hydrokinetic Weapon Constructs: Flash-Flood can generate weapon-like constructs of solid water from his hands, including swords, axes, maces, hammers, and even whips. Whirlpool Cyclone Generation: Flash-Flood can generate cyclonic, tornado-like whirlpools of water from his palms, capable of sweeping anything up in its path and violently throwing it around. * Cyclone Breath: Flash-Flood can exhale a miniature, concentrated variant of his whirlpool generation from his mouth, even able to inhale to form a powerful beam or exhale to pull objects in his direction. Underwater Breathing: Flash-Flood is capable of breathing underwater for a while, able to keep his head underwater for up to 3 hours, before his respiratory system requires a supply of oxygen. Superhuman Strength: Flash-Flood's strength is enhanced, but nothing too impressive compared to the average human. However, if Flash-Flood enters a gargantuan state after absorbing an excessive amount of water and becoming heavily empowered, Flash-Flood's strength will massively increase, making him twice as stronger each time he doubles in size. Superhuman Durability Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Swimming: Flash-Flood is able to swim at rapid, breakneck speeds, self-propelling himself forward with hydrokinetic blasts. Hydro/Water Immunity Weaknesses Extreme Heat Vulnerability: Flash-Flood's watery physiology is very weak toward a source of extreme heat, as it will result in evaporation and loss of body mass. Extreme Cold Vulnerability: Similar to his vulnerability of extreme heat, Flash-Flood's watery physiology is weak against extreme cold, as it can freeze Flash-Flood in a immobilized statue of ice that will only regain function upon melting. Electro/Electricity Vulnerability: Though Flash-Flood can mostly ignore it with strict concentration, low-voltage electrocution to Flash-Flood's form can leave him disorientated and slightly weakened. Appearances * If Flash-Flood makes an appearance in your series, list it here if you'd like. Trivia * Flash-Flood's nickname is named after a type of sudden flood, usually as a result of heavy rain, with an added hyphen in between the two words for "pizzazz." * Flash-Flood's species name of "Orcinusam" is named after the genus of killer whales. * Flash-Flood's planet/moon name of "Gustantorcha" is named after Gustavo Antorcha, who until early September 2019, was SeaWorld's current CEO. * Canonically, Gustantorcha is a moon to the Andromeda Galaxy planet of Kiusana, home to the aquatic mollusk-like species of the Orishan, represented in the Omnitrix as the alien named Water Hazard. * Unlike the Orishan, the Orcinusam completely became beings of pure water and after decades of evolutionary, eventually developed their ability to reflect light off their forms and shape-shift. * Flash-Flood's favorite hydrokinetic weapon construct are sharp streams of water that he can rapidly crack to form whips, inspired by a rarely-depicted ability of Water Hazard in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.